


Life as we know it

by Venezia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Life As We Know It AU, M/M, Multi, minor Parrish/Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venezia/pseuds/Venezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski, best friends of Scott McCall and Allison Argent. Set up on a blind date that didn't go so well Stiles and Derek are friends but even that's a stretch but they tolerate each other for their friend's sake and for the sake of their beautiful goddaughter, Lena. </p><p>What happens when a cruel twist of fate leaves Lena orphaned with her parent's last wishes to have her raised by her godparents who can barely be around each other for five minutes without arguing? Stiles and Derek will just have to find a way to deal with it because they will be there for their goddaughter and in the process, they might even learn to live life with the hand that fate has dealt them, bringing them love in unexpected places and bringing them together as a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the movie Life as we know it. It is a really cute movie and you should watch it but you don't need to in order to understand what's going on. 
> 
> For the purposes of this story, Scott and Allison were both good friends with Derek and Stiles however, Derek and Stiles don't meet until the blind date. Scott and Allison have a daughter named Lena (pronounced Lay-na) I also have no idea how the system works when it comes to situations like this so all the technical info is info that I gathered from the movie itself.
> 
> So... I think that's about it. Hope y'all enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think!

Stiles looked at his watch as there was a knock on his door, “About time.” He mumbled, getting up to answer it. He pulled it open and the guy that Scott and Allison had set him up with was standing on his porch, “Hi, you must be Derek.”

The guy nodded, “Yeah, you Stiles?”

“Yeah, that’s me. So should we go? I’m starving.” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded, stepping aside to allow Stiles out, “My car is right down here.” They walked down the sidewalk to the parking garage and Derek walked over to a black Camaro.

Stiles got in and looked over at him, “So where did you make the reservation at?” Derek didn’t say anything, “You did make a reservation right?”

“I thought you were going too.” Derek replied.

“Ummm… No, but that’s ok. We can just go anywhere. I know this really great place over by-“ Stiles stopped as a phone started ringing and Derek ignored it, “Are you going to get that? Really, it’s ok, please get it.”

Derek pulled it out of his pocket, “Hello?.... Isaac, no, I’m actually out…”

Stiles just shook his head as the conversation went on, huffing out a laugh. When Derek hung up, Stiles undid his seatbelt, “Listen, I’m just gonna go back inside.”

“What? I thought you wanted to go out.” Derek asked.

Stiles snorted, “You just took a booty call in front of me!”

“Isaac?! You think Isaac was a booty call? Isaac is-“ Derek sighed, “Actually, you know what, Isaac isn’t my boyfriend or anything but I don’t need to explain that to you.”

Stiles got out and looked back into the car, “Little tip, don’t show up late and don’t take a call from your boyfriend! I don’t know why Scott and Allison thought this was a good idea!”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Derek shouted back, “I don’t know either. What they see in you is beyond me!”

“Right back at you!” Stiles yelled, slamming the door. He heard the tires of the Camaro screech as Derek drove off. He pulled out his phone and dialed Scott but Allison picked up, “Allison! What the hell were you guys thinking? Setting me up with that guy?!”

\-------------------------------------------------------

*One year later*

“I don’t understand why you have a bouncy castle for a one year old’s party. It’s not like she can use it.” Stiles said as he and Scott watched the two teens set up the bouncy castle. Stiles looked down at Lena in his lap, “Huh, baby girl? You can’t even use it and it’s your party. That’s not fair.”

“It’s for the other kids in the neighborhood who are coming over.” Scott retorted, then looked over as Stiles started bouncing Lena in the air, “Dude, don’t bounce her, she’ll puke on you.”

“No, she won’t. She wouldn’t puke on Stiles. Would you, baby girl?” Stiles threw her up in the air and caught her again. Scott turned around as he heard a hiccup and then a disgusted shout, “Oh god! It’s in my mouth. Scott! It’s in my mouth.”

Scott took Lena from Stiles as he spit out the throw up, “Oh yeah, that’s breakfast, blueberry and pear puree.” Scott laughed as Stiles ran inside and he kissed Lena’s head, “We warned him didn’t we?”

“Allison! Allison, I need water and a tooth brush and mouthwash!” Stiles came running into the kitchen.

“What happened? What’s all over your shirt?” Allison asked as Stiles ran to the sink and began splashing water into his mouth and spitting it out.

“Lena threw up on him.” Scott answered as he walked in the back door with Derek trailing behind him, “Also, Derek’s here.”

“Oh my god, that’s disgusting.” Stiles gagged at the sink.

Derek took Lena from Scott’s arms, “It’s ok, baby girl, you’re probably not the first girl to throw up on Stiles. Probably won’t be the last either.”

“Haha… bite me.” Stiles retorted, glaring at him.

Allison slapped his shoulder, “Hey! Baby’s first birthday, be nice. Scott, give him a shirt, he smells like baby puke and I need Stiles to help me with the cake.”

Ten minutes later, Stiles had a new shirt and he didn’t smell anymore and he walked back downstairs jut as guests began arriving. He began helping Allison set food out and she sighed happily as she looked around at everything, “This looks better than our wedding.”

Stiles agreed at first, “Wait… I catered your wedding.”

“The salmon was a little dry.” Allison replied, smiling sweetly at him, “Everything else was good.”

“Just good?! Why did you wait almost two years to tell me this?” Stiles asked, “Now I’m questioning everything I’ve ever done. Did you even like my best man speech? What about the present I got you?”

Allison laughed, “Your speech was great and we use the present all the time.”

Stiles looked at her suspiciously, “You don’t even remember what I got you…”

“We do too…” Allison tried.

Stiles scoffed, “You guys are the worst. First, setting me up with Derek, then you drop this bombshell on me. What's next? Oh my god! Am I even Lena's godparent?"

"Of course you are." Allison replied, shoving him playfully, "Don't be so dramatic. Go mingle with the guests or something."

Stiles grumbled as he walked away, "Maybe they'll like my food."

He spent the majority of the time talking to Jackson and Lydia because they were really the only people he knew. But Jackson as usual, spent the entire time being a super douche and Stiles really didn't know what Lydia saw in him. When it came time to cut the cake and sing Happy Birthday, everyone gathered around the table and Lena was sitting at the front in her high chair. They all sang and Scott snapped a quick picture of Lena with the cake in front of her before Allison ushered Stiles and Derek to stand by her, "Come on, I want one with the godparents."

Stiles knelt down beside the high chair and Derek did the same on the other side, throwing an arm around so his hand landed on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles smiled as Scott aimed the camera and just as Scott snapped the picture, Lena threw her hand out to the side and caught Stiles in the face with her stuffed animal, "Oh, right in the eye." 

Scott and Allison looked at the picture and burst out laughing before Allison gently pried the animal from Lena's fingers so they could retake the picture. This one turned out perfect and Scott promised he would send a copy to Stiles before they cut the cake and dug in.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Heads up, your favorite part of the day is about to walk in." Erica teased Stiles as she saw the cute deputy walking up to the door.  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes but smiled. Deputy Parrish had been coming in every day for lunch for about three weeks now and Erica was right, he was Stiles' favorite part of the day. He would always order the same thing, give Stiles that killer smile, pay and leave.   
  
Stiles saw him through the window and he was almost to the door. Stiles quickly pulled off the apron and straightened his shirt, brushing flour off his hands. He walked (ok, ran) behind the counter and made it just as the bell dinged when the door opened.   
  
Deputy Parrish smiled at him and came to stand in line behind the older lady that Erica was taking care of. Before he could say anything though, Stiles grinned across the counter at him, "Let me guess? The usual?"  
  
Deputy Parrish chuckled, "Am I getting predictable?"  
  
"Not predictable. Just reliable." Stiles replied, "You sure you don't want to try something new? We have a whole menu, you might like a little variety."  
  
"Sure, why not." Parrish shrugged.  
  
Stiles grinned even harder, "Alright, so what would you like?"  
  
Parrish looked over the menu for a minute before shaking his head, "Surprise me."  
  
Stiles nodded. He threw together a quick sandwich and wrapped it, putting it in a bag along with a bag of fruit slices and a bottle of water. He slid it across the counter and rang it up. Parrish handed him some cash and Stiles busied himself making change when Parrish spoke, "How come you don't wear a name tag like everyone else? You know, so I know what to call you."  
  
"It's Stiles." Stiles replied, handing him his change, "And you?"  
  
"Jordan." Parrish told him, dropping the change into the tip jar.  
  
Stiles nodded, biting his lip against a smile, "Well, enjoy Jordan. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Parrish nodded, "You will."  
  
"Oh hey, you know if you write your name down, you get entered for a free lunch." Stiles said, sliding a clipboard across the counter, "I mean you come here enough so why not?"  
  
Parrish set his bag on the counter before writing his name down. Then he tore a piece of paper off the bottom and wrote something else, handing it Stiles, "How about dinner? On me." He smiled at Stiles before walking out.  
  
Stiles watched as he walked out before turning around to go to the kitchen. Erica was standing there though and he jumped, a hand flying to his chest, "Jesus!"  
  
"How did it go?" Erica asked, smirking.  
  
"He gave me his number and asked me out to dinner." Stiles replied. He tried to show Erica the paper but it was gone. It had fluttered out of his hand and landed in the small sink where the knives were kept.   
  
"Shit!" Stiles pulled the paper out but it was sopping wet and the ink had blurred, "No, no, no!"  
  
Erica looked over his shoulder, "Damn, that sucks."   
  
"What do I do now?" Stiles asked her, his eyes wide with horror.   
  
Erica shrugged, "You know his name now right? Facebook stalk him and let him know lost his number?"  
  
"You're not helping!" Stiles told her, "Go to the back and help Boyd bake or something."  
  
Erica snorted but walked away, "Don't be salty just because you're the one who dropped it."  
  
\---------------------------------------------  
  
That night, even though he told Erica that he wasn't that desperate, he was definitely Facebook stalking Jordan Parrish.   
  
He was on the verge of messaging him when his phone rang, "Hello?"  
  
"Is this Stiles Stilinski?" A man asked.  
  
"This is he. Can I ask who is calling?" Stiles was a little put off by the man's tone of voice.  
  
"This is Officer Williams with the state police department. I'm sorry to inform you but there's been an accident. Can you please come to the precinct?" Officer Williams gave him the address.  
  
Stiles quickly shut his laptop and pulled on a hoodie and his sneakers before running out of the apartment.   
  
When he got to the police department, he ran to the front desk, "Excuse me, Officer Williams called me and told me there had been an accident."  
  
Officer Williams came around behind the desk, "Mr. Stilinski? Please come around, we'll talk in private."  
  
Stiles followed him around and to a private room where the officer closed the door, "Will you please just tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Do you know a Scott and Allison McCall?" Officer Williams asked. Stiles nodded. He continued, "Well you were listed as the emergency contact for them."  
  
"Emergency contact for what?" Stiles asked, afraid of what was coming next.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this but there was an accident earlier this evening, I'm sorry but they didn't survive." Officer Williams told him.  
  
Stiles felt the world slow down as he tried to comprehend what the officer was telling him.  Scott and Allison were gone, "What about Lena? They have a little girl, was she with them? Was she in the car?"  
  
Officer Williams shook his head, "No, she was with a babysitter at their home. She's been placed with children services until tomorrow when we can figure out the parents wishes."  
  
Stiles nodded, the tears finally threatening to spill over.  
  
Officer Williams laid a hand on his shoulder, "I'll give you a minute alone."  
  
As soon as the door closed, Stiles sank into the chair and took a deep breath. Scott and Allison were gone, Lena was an orphan. He didn't know what to do. He got up and left the room, needing to get outside and get some air. When he opened the door, he saw Derek pull up and walk up to the desk.  
  
"Derek..." Stiles called out to him.  
  
Derek looked over to him and walked over, "Stiles, what's going on? They said there was an accident."  
  
Stiles nodded, "Scott and Allison... They're um... The accident..." Stiles couldn't finish before the tears spilled over and the words caught in his throat.   
  
Derek pulled him into a hug, not needing to hear the rest of it. Stiles buried his face in Derek's chest, letting the tears roll down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for driving us." Stiles murmured as Derek pulled into the driveway of Scott and Allison's house.   
  
Derek nodded, "Of course."  
  
They walked into the house and flipped the lights on. Stiles looked around at Lena's toys scattered all over and there was a basket of dirty clothes sitting on the table and there were dishes sitting out in the kitchen.  
  
"We should stay here tonight, that way we can see Lena tomorrow and figure out what to do." Derek suggested, "You can take the guest room, I'll sleep down here."  
  
Stiles nodded, shuffling towards the stairs. He looked back as Derek pulled off his coat and laid it across the couch, "Hey Derek?"  
  
Derek looked up, "Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you. For everything tonight." Stiles told him.  
  
Derek nodded, "No problem. You should get some sleep."  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Derek woke up to the sound of banging and clattering and he got up, following the sounds into the kitchen. Stiles was in there, wiping his hands on a towel before grabbing a stack of plates and putting them in the cupboard.  
  
Derek looked around the kitchen and then the living room. It had been cleaned up, "Stiles, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm just tidying up. It was messy in here." Stiles shrugged, throwing the towel down and loading the rest of the dishes into the dishwasher.  
  
"Stiles... You don't have to do this." Derek told him in a soft voice.  
  
But Stiles ignored him. He finished loading the dishes before he grabbed the giant pink bucket that Lena's toys were kept in. He pushed by Derek and began gathering the rest of the toys from the dining room, "It's nothing, it's fine. I'm just cleaning."  
  
Derek watched as Stiles continued to clean, not bothering to listen to him, "Stiles, we're the only ones here, it's ok."  
  
Stiles set the bucket down and went for the clothes basket next, "No, I just have to do the laundry and I'll be done. Just give me a second."  
  
Derek grabbed his arm as he went by, "Stiles, please stop this."  
  
"No! I have to clean it up, it's their house, I can't just leave it messy." Stiles tried pulling away, "Please just let me..."   
  
His voice broke and Derek pulled him against his chest, holding him tight, "They're not coming back, Stiles. I'm sorry but they aren't. Cleaning and doing all this won't bring them back."  
  
"They can't be gone, Derek." Stiles pleaded, "Scott's been my best friend since we were little, he can't just be gone. What about Lena? She lost her parents, now what is she gonna do?"  
  
Derek shook his head, "I don't know, but we'll figure it out. We'll go see Lena and we'll figure out what to do next. It'll be ok, Stiles. I'll be right here. Now come on, let's go see Lena and talk with the lawyers."  
  
\--------------------------  
  
When they got to the Children Services building, they'd been expecting them and led them back to a visiting room where an attendant was playing with Lena.  
  
Stiles ran to her and scooped the little girl up, "Hey, baby girl. Oh my god, I'm so glad you're ok." Stiles hugged her close.  
  
Derek walked over and stroked a hand over her dark curls, "Hey, sweetheart, don't worry. Everything will be ok."  
  
A couple minutes later, the door opened again and Jackson and Lydia came in. Stiles looked at Derek confused, then at Jackson, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was Scott and Allison's lawyer. I'm here with their will." Jackson replied.  
  
Lydia ran up and hugged Stiles. She looked like she'd been crying, her eyes were puffy and red, "I can't believe they're gone."  
  
Stiles nodded. Scott was his best friend, but Allison had been Lydia's and he knew she was torn up about it, "Me either."  
  
Jackson sat down at the table and pulled some papers out of the briefcase he was carrying. Stiles and Derek sat down across from him as Lydia played with Lena. Jackson slid the papers across to them, "Scott and Allison were very prepared when it came to Lena's future. They had a life insurance policy that should anything happen, half of it would immediately deposit into a trust fund for Lena."  
  
Stiles nodded, that money would pay for Lena's college and anything else she needed when she grew up. Scott had told him that much, "Ok, well what about the other half?"  
  
Jackson sighed, "This is where I tried to give them advice but they were adamant that it be their way. In the event that they should die, they wanted Lena to be taken care of by people in the family. They named you two as her legal guardians."  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" Stiles wasn't sure he heard that right.  
  
Derek leaned forward and shook his head, "Yeah, I didn't quite catch that."  
  
"They named you as Lena's legal guardians should something happen to them. The other half of the life insurance money that didn't go into Lena's trust, goes to pay off the house and for any other expenses you might need for Lena." Jackson explained, "In short, you two are now Lena's parents, that's the way Scott and Allison wanted it."  
  
"Well what about what we want?" Stiles asked, "They can't just drop a kid in our laps!"  
  
Derek looked at the papers then across at Jackson, "Did you even try to talk them out of this? What sort of plan was this?"   
  
"I tried. They wouldn't have it. They said that you two loved Lena more than anything, that they wanted you to raise her together, in the house." Jackson retorted, "Look, either this happens or Lena will have to be placed with a foster family. Allison doesn't have any relatives in the United States and Scott's mom lives hours away."  
  
Stiles sighed, looking over at the little girl playing with Lydia, then over at Derek who looked just as lost as he was, "Do we atleast have some time to think it over?"  
  
Jackson nodded, "You have about twenty four hours before we'll need to get the paperwork into motion."  
  
Alright. That Stiles could work with. That gave them some time to talk about it and decide what they were going to do.   
  
Lena crawled over to them and grabbed Derek's leg, pulling on it. He leaned down and picked her up, setting her on his knee and bouncing her up and down, "Can we take Lena home?"  
  
"Yes, I'll get them to grant you temporary custody until we decide what to do." Jackson told them before gathering his things and getting up, "I'm sorry about all of this. I know it's a lot to take in."  
  
They said goodbye to Lydia and Jackson and Stiles was left with Derek and Lena. He gathered Lena's things from the attendant and walked with her and Derek out to the front to sign paperwork.   
  
The ride home was completely silent save for Lena's occasional sounds from the car seat. Stiles was still numb to everything that had happened and he was pretty sure Derek was too. This was all just too much to process, their best friends dying in a car accident and then the next day they're suddenly parents.  
  
When they walked into the house, Stiles set Lena in her playpen, kissing her head before turning to Derek, "I think we should talk about this."  
  
"About what? The fact that they basically just handed us their child? That they threw us into their life and expect us to give up ours and raise Lena?" Derek demanded, "I love her, Stiles, more than anything like they said. They were my family and now she's all that's left but a child is a big responsibility."  
  
"They picked us, Derek. Over everyone, over Scott's mom, over Lydia and Jackson, they picked us. We owe it to them to atleast try, they have everything taken care of, all we have to do is say yes." Stiles told him, "Are there people who are probably better suited for this? Hell yeah, but none of those people will love her as much as we do, none of them have been there her entire life, none of those people were chosen to do this. Scott and Allison wouldn't have done this if they didn't think we could do it."  
  
Derek snorted. Stiles was right, there were probably tons of people more qualified for this, "So you're willing to give up your life right now, your apartment and everything to live here, raise Lena and be her parent?"  
  
"Absolutely." Stiles said without hesitation even though the thought absolutely terrified him, "Are you?"  
  
Derek looked at Stiles and then to Lena when he heard her giggling in the playpen. He couldn't leave her with some strangers and he would honor Scott and Allison's wishes. She was the only bit of family Derek had left. He nodded, "Yes."  
  
Stiles threw himself at Derek, hugging him, "Thank you, Derek. We'll figure out how to make it work." Stiles pulled back and felt heat creeping up his cheeks, "I'm sorry... Umm... I'm just gonna go check on Lena." 

A couple of days later, when their court date came, Stiles was a nervous wreck. What if the judge said no? What if he didn't believe they would be suitable parents for Lena?  
  
Derek had to sit him down and talk him into coming and tell him that everything would be ok because it would be. The judge had no reason to believe that they would be bad parents and therefore had no reason to deny them custody of Lena.   
  
When they got to the courthouse, they were immediately brought into the court room in front of the judge and they took their seats besides Jackson. Jackson stated their names and their case and the judge simply asked, "Do you think that the elected guardians are capable of raising and caring for a child such as Lena McCall?"  
  
"I do, your honor." Jackson replied.  
  
The judge hit the gavel, "Then I hereby grant temporary custody of Lena McCall to Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski. With the stipulation that there be unplanned home visits over the course of the first six months to make sure the child and both guardians are adjusting well. After the probationary period, the social department will report their findings back to me and at such point, if they are deemed fit parents, full and permanent custody of Lena McCall will be granted."  
  
Stiles breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god."  
  
"That's it? You just hand out kids like that?" Derek asked, "I mean, what if we were like party animals who are going to leave her home all the time? Or what if we're like pumps or something?"  
  
"Derek!" Stiles elbowed him.  
  
"What?! I'm just saying, they aren't even gonna ask questions or anything." Derek retorted.   
  
"Are you party animals or pimps, Mr. Hale?" The judge asked.  
  
"No, sir, we aren't." Stiles answered, grabbing Derek's arm and pushing him out of the court room, "Let's go."  
  
When they got home, Stiles set Lena down and looked at Derek, "What the hell was that? Party animals and pimps?"  
  
"I just wished they would be a little more careful. I mean, what if we had decided not to take Lena, they would have just given her to anyone." Derek picked her up, hugging her, "Don't worry, baby girl, we won't ever let anyone have you."  
  
"Now, to make sure that happens, we need to be on top of everything when the social worker visits. They said the visits were unplanned so for all we know, they could show up in an hour." Stiles replied, "Just make sure that we don't have our stacks of cash from pimping lying around when they do come."  
  
Derek snorted, "Got it."

\-------------------------------------------------

Over the next couple of days, they settled into a routine. They would take turns getting her up in the morning and changing her, getting her ready for whoever was watching her that day. The neighbors were always offering help, they were good people just maybe a little too high spirited.  
  
The first time they had stopped by to introduce themselves, Stiles and Derek had been watching the Wiggles with Lena, about ready to claw their eyes out when there was a sudden stink and they both looked at Lena, then at each other.  
  
"It's definitely your turn." Derek said.  
  
Stiles shook his head, "Oh, no. It's your turn, buddy. This one is all yours."  
  
Then the doorbell rang and Derek jumped up, "I got it."  
  
"Derek, get back here! Derek!" Stiles yelled after him, then looked at Lena, "How does someone so little and cute make something so nasty and stinky?"  
  
Lena just giggled and Stiles sighed, holding his breath as he carried her upstairs.   
  
Derek pulled open the door to find almost the entire neighborhood, standing there, some had dishes in their hands full of food, "Uh... Hey guys... Come on in, Stiles is upstairs changing Lena's diaper, I'll go get him."  
  
Derek ran up the stairs and into Lena's room, "Stiles, the whole neighborhood is downstairs in the living room and they're... Oh, god." He stopped talking as Stiles turned around and smudged on his cheek was poop, undoubtedly from Lena's diaper.   
  
"What? She looks fine, no thanks to you." Stiles said, wiping his hand on a baby wipe and handing Lena to Derek.  
  
"You have a little..." Derek tried pointing it out but Stiles shook his head and rolled his eyes, pushing past Derek and going downstairs.   
  
Stiles saw everyone standing downstairs and smiled, "Hey guys, what's up?" They all turned around and immediately quieted down, "What? What's wrong?"  
  
One of the ladies from down the street cleared her throat, "Um... Sweetie, there's umm... Well there's shit on your face."  
  
Stiles put a hand up to his cheek and it landed in something gooey and he almost gagged, running back upstairs and into the bathroom.   
  
"You're such an asshole." Stiles snapped at him as he walked by.  
  
Derek just laughed and shrugged, "Tried to tell you." He just laughed and high fived Lena's little hand with his finger and walked downstairs with her.  
  
As it turned out, the neighbors were there to stock their fridge, even though it was already stocked and to offer them help with Lena anytime they needed it.

They invited them to sit down and chat for a while and Derek put Lena to bed as Stiles brought out some wine and beers for everyone. He and Derek sat down and they all just began chatting about children and how to raise them. By the time they were done, Stiles and Derek were just sitting there, dumbstruck.

"Kids are fucking expensive." Stiles finally said. He hadn't even thought about the other costs that came with children besides their normal needs like food and clothing. There were sitters, and preschool costs, and then what if something happened and she needed to go to the hospital or doctor?

Derek just got up and began cleaning up the glasses and empty beer bottles, "I told you having a kid was expensive. We have to pay for all that now, their life insurance only covered the house and her trust fund. If something happens, that’s on us, if she needs something, it’s on us now. It was easy when we were just god parents and if we saw a cute toy or cute outfit, we bought it for her but now we're responsible for everything."

Stiles nodded, "I know, I just didn't think about it before."

"Yeah, well maybe you should have." Derek retorted, walking away and into the kitchen, "I don't regret it, Stiles, but we didn't think it all the way through. We just jumped in, head first and now we just have to deal with it."

Stiles knew he was right. But it felt right, being here with Lena and raising her and honoring Scott and Allison's wishes. He just wished that there was some sort of manual to parenting.

When Derek had finally thrown away the last beer bottle, he stripped off his shirt and pulled some sweats on, laying down on the sleeper couch. Stiles walked by on his way through the living room and he stopped, leaning against the doorway, "You know, if you wanted a bed, you could sleep in the other bedroom."

Derek shook his head, "No, that was their room. It wouldn't feel right."

"Alright, well, good night." Stiles told him and walked upstairs to the extra bedroom. He knew it was a longshot but he hated that Derek slept on the couch constantly.

Stiles had finally fallen asleep when there was suddenly a high pitched scream that came from Lena's room, followed by crying and baby blubbering. Stiles bolted upright, startled by the scream, and he rubbed his eyes, looking at the clock. It was 2:30 in the morning. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and trudged down the hallway to Lena's room and Derek came in shortly after him.

"What's wrong? Why is she screaming?" Derek asked, nearly falling asleep while standing up.

Stiles shrugged, "I don't know but we need to get her to sleep, I have a wedding that I'm catering tomorrow."

"Well, do something. Just make her stop screaming." Derek grumbled.

"I'm trying. Here, keep trying while I call the neighbor girl that used to babysit her." Stiles handed the crying baby over and Derek began rocking here. Stiles called the babysitter and apologized profusely for waking them at an ungodly hour and politely asked what to do to calm her down and thanked them. He walked back into the room, wincing at the high pitched screams, "They said to hold her under the ceiling fan, they said the spinning calms her down."

Derek walked over and stood under the ceiling fan, rocking her gently but the crying continued. He lifted her up so she was closer and Stiles swatted his shoulder, "They said, hold her under it, not in it! She's gonna get hit with the fan and its gonna chop something off!"

"She's fine. I got her." Derek said, "I'm not gonna chop anything off, I'm not an idiot."

"Let me do it, you're not rocking her right." Stiles objected.

"How am I not rocking her right? Maybe I'm doing it right and you're the one who does it wrong." Derek argued.

Stiles snorted, "Would it kill you to admit that you're wrong for once?"

"Would it kill you?" Derek retorted. They kept arguing and Derek kept rocking her for what seemed like forever when there was another knock on the door, "I swear if its the neighbors again..."

Stiles glared at him, "Oh, what? Now that there isn't a dirty diaper, you don't want to answer it?" Stiles stomped downstairs and yanked the door open, "Can I help yo-"

Standing on their doorstep were two police officers, one who just happened to be the deputy that Stiles had a major crush on. Stiles and the deputy exchanged looks before Stiles snapped out of it, “Officers? How can I help you?”

The deputy cleared his throat and broke his stare away from Stiles, “I’m Deputy Parrish and this is my partner, we got some calls from concerned neighbors saying that they heard shouting and a baby crying and someone shouting about chopping something off?...”

Stiles groaned. Great, the neighbors had heard his and Derek’s little spat.

As if on cue, Derek came down the stairs, holding Lena, who was fast asleep against his chest, “Stiles, what’s going on?”

“Derek, this is Deputy Parrish and his partner. The neighbors heard Lena crying and were concerned that something was wrong.” Stiles replied through gritted teeth.

Deputy Parrish nodded, “We just wanted to drop by and make sure everything was alright.”

Derek nodded, “Of course.”

Stiles nodded with him, “Yeah, as you can see, there’s no more crying and screaming, nothing has been chopped off. All good here.”

The deputies nodded, “Well, have a good night.”

Stiles watched as they walked down the path towards the driveway before shutting the door, “So that’s your deputy…” Derek said, cradling Lena in his arms.

“My what?” Stiles spun around.

“Erica told me that you stalk him when he comes in every day.” Derek retorted, smirking.

Stiles snorted, “Well, Erica’s fired.”

“You should have gone after him.” Derek said as he walked away, carrying Lena back upstairs.

“You should mind your own business!” Stiles shouted after him. A few seconds later, Lena was crying again and Stiles groaned, trudging upstairs to help put her back to sleep.


End file.
